Seisoku NaiDISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
by kerushii-sushi
Summary: --Mana Khemia-- Murder. Madness. Mystery. Mayhem. All add up to one thing...Al-Revis Academy. Slight AU, RoxisPamela, blood and gore in later chapters, and some other questionable content see story for details EDIT: Discontinued, see profile
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings and a Student

A/N: Hiya! Just a note, this is my first fanfic on and the first one I've done in a long time... (nervous laugh)

Anyway, enjoy! Rated M for excessive violence, language, semi-sexual content, and puni.

Disclaimer: I do not own Roxis, Pamela, or any other character or situation from Mana Khemia and/or the Atelier Iris series.

--

_**THWACK. THWACK. **_The sickening sound of bones shattering. Still, he showed no mercy, even as her blood spattered onto walls, the floor,

his face. Not that he really cared. In fact, it gave him a sense of ... longing, a lust for more. More victims. More slaughter. More _blood.  
_

She would be the first in a string of murders, or as the media would later call them, "freak accidents". The best part? No one would guess it was him; he was too handsome, too popular, and from too good a family to _ever _commit such crimes. It was almost enough to make him giggle like a schoolgirl.

A small squeak of pain escaped from the torn lips of the bloody mass of flesh that could barely be called a girl. He knelt down next to her, his caramel-colored eyes meeting hers.

"Still have some life left in you, eh?" he spoke to her in a faux-sweet manner, "That can be fixed."He stood and raised his weapon, "Goodbye."

_**CRUNCH.**_

--

"Roxis..."

He blinked rapidly; the morning was burning his eyes.

And his face was stuck to his textbook! AGAIN!

_Shit. Did I fall asleep studying again?_ Roxis yanked the book off his cheek and assessed the damage; the pages were irreversibly stuck together and the words had become blobs of ink.

"Not again ... This is the third time this week," he sighed, "What time is it, anyway?"

**10: 12 AM** Class had started over ten minutes ago; cue panic mode!

Roxis wasted no time, only dressing and gathering necessary supplies. He was still struggling to pull his coat over his shoulder as he rushed out the door.

_Dammit! Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!! I can't be late! I've never been late! Gah, Dior's going to kill me! _he was so preoccupied, he almost ran headlong into Mr. Zeppel, who almost dropped a large stack of papers he was carrying.

"Good day to you, too," Zeppel gestured to the boy as he skidded around the corner.

--

"...And that's the difference between Elemia silver and sterling silver. Any questions?" Dior had just finished his lecture to his half-asleep class when Roxis burst through the door, breathing heavily.

"You're late, Mr. Rosenkrantz," he said matter-of-factly (or maybe it was a slightly annoyed tone; hard to tell when the man droned on for half an hour.)

"I...I'm sorry, Teacher! It...it won't happen a...again," the student panted.

"Well, stop lollygagging and take your seat! We'll talk after class," he turned back to the board as Roxis slid into his seat, "Honestly, kids these days..."

"Oooooooh, you're in trouble!"

"Sh-shut up, Flay!!"

--

Please, remember to review and submit suggestions. I'll take any input I can get. Oh, and if you like it, tell your friends about it!

Next Chapter: Meetings and a Mysterious Girl

-Kerushii

Edit: Fixed some structural and grammatical errors. Glad I caught those early...


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting and A Mysterious Girl

A/N: Well, I finally got around to Chapter 2... Took me long enough. I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait! I'll try harder in the future!

OK, so onto the story! As always, rated M for violence, language, semi-sexual content, and pink teddy bears.

--

"Arrgh, I thought I just cleaned this table!"

Dior had taken his sweet time deciding Roxis' punishment; a verbal warning wouldn't stick well enough and a trip to the principal's office was too harsh in this case.

Eventually, he settled on detention, "Cleaning up the resource center builds character!"

And here he was, scraping gum off tables. He had thought it sounded simple enough, but the task was proving to be a lot more difficult than anticipated. Even armed with a metal file, it seemed that whenever he turned around, the gum came to life and reattached itself to the table's underside. Kind of like multicolored leeches.

Three or four rounds of scraping and Roxis lost his patience. Even the calm, sarcastic bastard couldn't take it anymore. He slammed the file on the desk in a huff.

On the opposite side of said desk, Tony Eisler watched the scene with his classic cool-boy sneer, slouching in his chair, a wad of gum between his teeth.

"Well, well, well. What's Mr. Goody-goody Two Shoes doin' in DT? Too many A's?" his Brooklyn accent had never sounded more like nails on a chalkboard.

Roxis glared through his glasses, "Beat it, Eisler. I'm not in the mood."

Aww, you're no fun, Blondie," Tony smirked removing the rubbery candy from his mouth. "I believe this piece is thoroughly chewed."

He proceeded to stick the saliva-ridden treasure to the bottom of the table with a little added emphasis just to piss Roxis off.

Well, it worked. He gritted his teeth together, summoning every ounce of self-control he had as to not break Tony's nose then and there.

"Get out," the blonde pointed his index finger forcefully to the door.

"Ooh, now I'm scared. What'cha gonna do, hit me with a--"

"**OUT, EISLER**!"

Pal shushed them from across the room, "Keep it down over there."

Tony blatantly ignored her, a bit taken aback by Roxis' outburst, "OK, ok! No need to get your pocket protector in a bunch, egghead." He swaggered toward the exit, but kept his eye on the Rosenkrantz kid; there was something ... frightening about him.

"Jackass," he muttered. Tony flipped him the bird and slunk around the corner like a snake.

With that _minor_ annoyance out of the way, he finished clearing the tables in a relatively short amount of time; now on to the next equally unpleasant chore! Oh, joy...

--

Roxis absolutely dreaded the resource center basement. It was musty and dark and all kinds of God-knows-whats lived down there. A collection of stuffed monsters and ancient tomes littered every corner like they had been forgotten, left to guard their rotting palace for all eternity.

He wished he could bypass the chore altogether, but if he wanted Dior not to count that incident against his grade, he had to at least make it look like he tried.

_**Swish, swish, swish**_. The sound of broom brushing across the floor sounded terribly eerie in the long hallway. Roxis could've sworn he was being watched; he felt the stares of the invisible stalkers boring holes in his back. Almost instinctivly, his hand crawled under his clothes and clutched the rosary hanging at his breast.

_M-maybe I should sweep another area_, he thought to himself. The surrounding air was becoming more and more frigid; it was starting to feel like a graveyard.

Roxis moved towards the stairs, eyes darting nervously in every direction.

_**Ththump.**_ A soft thud echoed behind the student. He whipped around and shouted, "W-who's there?!"

A small, dark shape was lying behind him, face down on the stone floor, still and lifeless. Approaching with caution, he inspected the object, turning it over with his foot and holding the broom like a bludgeoning weapon.

The thing on the floor was in fact a pink teddy bear, its beady glass eyes staring up into space. It sported a purple bandana and a little brown button nose.

_Where did...this come from?_ he wasn't sure what to make of the toy. It seemed to just...pop out of nowhere.

By now, he was standing at the top of the stairs, shaken up far more than a bit. But, nonetheless deterred; grades (and reputations) were on the line. The library was beginning to feel more like a freezer and he still had more than half of it left to sweep. But...the bear.

_W-why am I being so paranoid? It's probably just part of some stupid senior prank to scare the freshmen, _ Roxis encouraged himself with self-assuring drabble, _I'm a sophomore for God's sake; pink teddy bears don't scare sophomores._

Then, he felt a soft, cold breeze on the back of his neck; enough to send chills up the spine.

Wait. Not a breeze. _Heavy. Labored. Breathing. _But the resource center was closed!

Roxis, terrified of who or WHAT was behind him, turned slowly. What could it possibly be? A monster?

A zombie? A serial killer with a chainsaw? All sorts of gruesome horror images came to mind.

He felt a cold hand digging into his shoulder, leaning close to his ear as if to whisper a secret.

_OMIGODOMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD_, he suppressed the scream growing in his throat.

Roxis spun around, knocking off whoever was holding him back. There, he came face-to-face with

a pale-faced girl holding a knife in front of her like Jack the Ripper. She uttered a single word.

"Boo."

"**YAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!**" the student screamed bloody murder and turned tail. Unfortunately, he

_forgot_ he was standing on top of stairs. So, instead of running for it he ended up falling for it.

_Great, this day just keeps getting better and better_, he thought as the ground approached to meet

him.

_**Thunk**_. Everything went black.

--

A/N End: This chapter is defiantly longer than the last one. I promise to update again soon, since this one took forever.

Next Chapter: The Infirmary and a Ghost


	3. Chapter 3: The Infirmary and a Ghost

A/N: Sorry! I keep taking longer and longer to get work done… I guess it's because I keep piling it on myself, but between my commitments to school, my artshop on Gaia, my doujins, and all my other jobs, I barely have time to write so please be patient.

I ended up rewriting this chapter several times before it finally turned out decent. I'm at my grandparents right now and using a different program so the story might look different.

Anyways, the long wait is over; Chapter 3 everybody! (Rated M for the usual plus "bloody infirmaries.")

* * *

A weight on his abdomen and a chill in the air. The rest was a blur of color mixing and swirling together. He blinked rapidly; no good. Nothing made sense anymore, like that girl in the resource center.

That girl…

Roxis ran his hand over the surface around him, searching for his glasses. Ever since he was born, his eyesight was less than spectacular. As he grew it had only worsened to the point where he was legally blind.

_Damn genetics, _he thought.

"Mew," the lump resting on his intestines shifted.

"Sulphur, that's impolite," a blob lifted it off. He recognized the voice; Vayne Aurelius, his arch rival.

"What are you doing here?" Roxis hated pity, especially from people he detested.

"Oh, y-you're awake! I was just checking up on you," Vayne stuttered slightly. "Flay told me you fell and hit your head. He said there was a pool of blood and your skull was bashed in real bad."

The blonde sighed; leave it to Flay to over exaggerate and Vayne to believe him.

"You really are an idiot," he leaned forward a little. Where were his damn glasses?

A sharp pain seared through the back of his skull like a knife had been driven into every one of his nerves. He forced his head between his knees as tears of agony formed in his eyes, his entire body tensing.

"A-are you alright?!" Vayne panicked; should he get Nurse Melanie or handle it on his own.

The pain passed as quickly as it started. Roxis' thin muscles relaxed to an upright position, his hand coming to rest on a cool, delicate object. His glasses!

He slid the spectacles up the bridge of his nose. The room slowly returned to focus, like twisting the knob on a microscope.

The infirmary was empty save for himself and Vayne (standing there like an idiot, no doubt.) Pale walls were lined with many large filing cabinets and medical instruments of various shapes and sizes. A crimson Oriental rug added a splash of color to the otherwise drab quarters. An interior decorator Melanie was not.

_**BANG. BANG. CRASH. **_Both boys and Sulphur jumped as a not-so-graceful Flay burst into the room, his trademark tattered cape flying behind him; quite unlike him to actually use the door.

"Well, if it isn't Number 2 and the Damsel in Distress?" the redhead greeted them.

"Hi, Flay…" Vayne and Roxis sighed in unison.

"What was all that racket?" Nurse Melanie Cuthers emerged from her office; that boy better not have broken anything!

"Ah, Miss Melanie. Radiant as ever I see," Flay said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Gunnar," she knew very well she was a beauty. She didn't need underage kids like him telling her. "What do you want?"

"Oh just picking up ol' Four-Eyes here, ma'am," he slapped Roxis on the back.

"I'm afraid not. Mr. Rosenkrantz may not show signs of severe outer damage, but with a fall like that he may have suffered a concussion or some other form of head trauma. I plan to keep him here overnight -just in case."

"Hmmm…Alright then, can't argue with the law," Flay hoisted Vayne, still clutching a bored Sulphur, over his shoulder. "C'mon Vayne, let's leave 'em alone."

_Why did Flay give up so easily? _Roxis thought, _Why did he carry Vayne, anyway?_

"Well, it looks like you'll be staying with me for a while," Melanie smiled. "Now, let's check your temperature."

--

"568…569…570…"

Roxis had read every magazine Melanie owned (mostly medical journals and things with shirtless men on the cover), dug under the mattress (he found a nickel, two dimes, and several candy wrappers), and was currently reduced to counting tiles in the floor (he lost count many times). Still, the sun was just sinking below the horizon when a knock echoed through the empty infirmary. Melanie crawled out of her office once again.

"Who is it?" she opened the heavy oak door to reveal the person Roxis least wanted to see; Tony Eisler, grinning that stupid, cocky smile of his.

"Hello, Nurse Melanie. And how are you today?" Tony slicked his gelled hair back, looking as innocent as a slimeball like himself could.

Melanie sighed, "Can I help you, Mr. Eisler?"

"I just came to see my _dear friend_, Roxis," he shot him a nasty glare; Roxis glared back.

"Make it quick. Visitor hours are ending soon," she retreated to the doorway of her office. "I'll be in here if you need me."

_**BANG. **_Tony's sweetness melted away with Melanie gone.

"Heard ya fell in the resource center last night."

"Shut up. It was an accident," he'd never tell him what he saw. But the truth was…

He wanted to see her again.

"Accident my ass. I know exactly why you did it."

"OK if it wasn't an accident, then what was it?" Roxis asked; this story should be interesting.

"You did for the attention. Thinking everyone would feel sorry for 'poor ickle Woxi' cuz he got a big boo-boo. Because nobody ever gave two shits about you, but now they would. You'd fake an accident, and then they'd all feel sorry. Well, has I gots news for you," his smile transformed into a sneer of disgust and hatred. He leaned closer to Roxis, "Nobody cares."

Tony smirked in triumph, "That's right! Your little scheme failed. You're still the same unpopular, ugly sack of crap you were before! So waddaya say to that, you bastard?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Ahahahahaha!" Roxis laughed, "_That's _your brilliant theory?"

"W-Why are you laughing?!" Tony was flustered; he should've shriveled up to a ball of emo!

"Oh please! It's full of holes."

"Grrrr…" he gritted his teeth and exhaled. "This is getting old, I'm outta here!"

_Everyone's giving up today, _Roxis thought. _He's right though. I am a sack of crap. A bastard nobody cares or ever will care about._

A sudden chill hung in the air, sending a shiver down his spine and an itch to his face.

"Aahchoo!" he wiped his nose across his sleeve, staining it red. A steady stream of blood was trickling into his mouth.

_Dammit, how did that happen?_

"Something wrong?"

The student wheeled around; that voice was so familiar!

A pale girl hovered inches off the ground; her wavy lavender hair floated around her attractive face. In her arms she held the pink teddy bear he had seen that night, same beady eyes and button nose.

"You…You're that girl from yesterday," he said; she was a lot prettier than he thought now that he got a chance to look at her.

She giggled, "Yep!"

"Came to haunt me? Push me down another flight of steps?" he turned away, desperately trying to stop the river of red flowing down his face; the indignity of it all…

"No!" the girl- or whatever she was-sounded offended. "I came to apologize. Not for scaring you, of course, it's in a ghost's nature, but—"

"Wait! You said you were…a ghost?!"

She nodded, "Uh-huh. Been one for as long as I can remember."

"Who are you? Do you have a name?"

"Pamela," she held out a ghostly hand. "Pamela Ibis."

--

Tony Eisler pressed against the wall, blending with the shadows of the night. He was silent for once, biting his lower lip. Sneaking around wasn't really his style, but when Renee had dirty work to do…he always ended up doing it for her.

_Ugh! Just once she should do her own job instead a makin' me her pack mule, _he mulled over his self-richous thoughts, losing his concentration on the task at hand.

_**WHAM. **_The boy crashed to the floor, the wind knocked out of him. A figure concealed by darkness save its eyes which pierced through the night.

"Wh-what the he-," it clasped a gloved hand over Tony's mouth.

"Now, now. Wouldn't want to wake the school with your screaming, would we?"

_**CRUNCH.**_

* * *

A/N: Wow, this chapter has more words than the first two combined. So things are finally heating up...  
What happened to Tony? Will Roxis warm up to Pamela? And what about Flay and Vayne? Stay tuned!

Next Chapter: Pamela and the First Death

Note: My editor did not proof this chapter. I was typing from my grandparent's house and decided to upload it on my own. Sorry Heather…


End file.
